


Sharing is Caring

by Daegaer



Category: Care Bears, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Recreational Drug Use, Relaxation, Team Dynamics, downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-18
Updated: 2004-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Sharing is Caring

Grumpy Bear ignored the other bears, concentrating on infiltrating the computer systems at Victoria's Secret. He hated people but, being a teenager, found their lingerie strangely compelling.

Laugh-a-lot Bear hung over his shoulder, thinking loudly about how Grumpy Bear needed to lighten up.

"Get lost, you orange-furred bitch," Grumpy Bear said.

"Wait. I'm a _girl?_ " Laugh-a-lot Bear said in surprise.

"You think _you_ have problems?" Good Luck Bear said. "One of my button eyes has fallen off."

"I foresee this is going to get much worse before it gets better," Do-your-best Bear said. "We're _never_ doing recreational drugs together again."


End file.
